


The Voice in my Dreams

by PrincessAnastasiaVladescu



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gang Violence, Gangs, Hylian Sidon, M/M, Modern Era, Mute Link, Oral Sex, Sex, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAnastasiaVladescu/pseuds/PrincessAnastasiaVladescu
Summary: Link is plagued by the same voice in his dreams many nights in a row. When he finally finds the owner of the voice, it happens to be one of his professors. Does this mean Sidon is his soulmate?(I suck at summaries)





	1. Longing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic in almost six years! Please be kind! Hylian! Sidon was inspired by SOOO many wonderful creators on Tumblr. I cant name just one right now, because I did somewhat take pieces of a lot of different fanarts. Sidon's last name was inspired by the fic 'The Sofa in Mr. Ruta's Office' by MissGillette. I'm sure many people have used that last name, but that fic was the first time I'd seen it and I really like their work so please check them out.  
> Also, Link's signing is in italics, if it ever gets confusing let me know and I'll edit accordingly.  
> I will try to update at least once a week, if not more, but please bear in mind that I am writing future chapters as I post, but I will let you know in a future chapter when I am officially done and only have to type and proofread.  
> Enjoy!

                                                _Link...My pearl…I need you…come to me…_

Link awoke with a start, this will be the third night in a row that he’s heard that voice. It was always soft, sweet, and full of longing for him. The voice startled him, he had never longed to see someone’s face, to see whose voice was speaking to him, like this before.

            The dreams gave him a warm feeling upon waking, but ultimately, left him sad and lonely afterwards. He wasn’t sure if he loved it or hated it.

            “Link! Wake up, lazyhead!” The voice of his sister startled him out of his thoughts. He heard a knock and rolled his eyes; Zelda knew he wouldn’t-couldn’t-answer her. A loud hum gave her enough of an invitation, however.

            Zelda’s bubbly personality always brought a small smile to his lips. She plopped herself down on the bed next to him.

            _It’s lazy **bones** or **sleepy** head. _he signed as she looked over to him. She rolled her eyes and plastered on an exaggerated pout.

            “You don’t like my turn of phrases?”

            _Not when they’re wrong._ Zelda laughed at his gentle teasing, she knew Link wasn’t a morning person whatsoever. Especially not here lately.

            “Anyway, mom and dad called this morning to let us know that they’ll be another week on their trip. Apparently, they **love** Lake Hylia this time of year…” She winked and waggled her eyebrows, causing link to flush when he realized what she was implying. It was likely Lake Hylia wasn’t what they were enjoying so much.

            _Well, let them enjoy themselves. It can’t be easy still having their twenty-three and twenty-six-year-old children at home._ His older sister just snorted at him.

            “You forget they were the ones who begged to keep us home while we’re attending university. Besides, I’ll be done with my degree soon. What about you Mr. Undecided?” Link huffed, but she wasn’t wrong. She was studying in grad school to be a professor, while Link, still undecided, took the basic classes like math, sciences, literature, and history. He did take some elective classes each semester. He just finished creative writing, he was taking a second course on culinary arts, and would soon start the next semester in classical music studies. The only reason he could afford his lack of commitment was because of the family he belonged to.

            Their family was well off, diplomats for Central Hyrule. He learned that long ago, Hyrule was a kingdom. It was mainly ruled by a monarch, the family Hyrule. There were other, more independent, kingdoms spread across Hyrule as well, but they were all joined in harmony. But these were not the old times anymore.

            Link and Zelda’s family still held the family name Hyrule, and it is still their duty to govern Central Hyrule, but they are far from royalty. They represented their people, and of course all the residents of Central Hyrule vote on new laws, taxes, etc. Ultimately, it comes down to Mr. and Mrs. Hyrule’s executive decision on what to bring to the Council, which is made up of diplomats from all around the large expanse of Hyrule.

            He had the honor of meeting only one diplomatic family, the Naboris family. They hailed from Gerudo Town to the west, stories say it looks almost the same as it did centuries ago, due to the harsh desert and their rich traditions. Zelda met her now girlfriend Urbosa on that trip and they became fast, long distance, friends until she moved to Central Hyrule to be closer to her soulmate. Link was ten, and the only child of the Naboris family was only a newborn. He remembered the trip very fondly, except for the boy he met there.

            He was Link’s age, and apparently, he was the first male to be born to the Gerudo tribe in a century. He used to make fun of Link, always bringing up the fact that Gerudo town used to be completely closed off to men, but it wouldn’t matter because Link looked like a girl, so he’d get in fine. Ganon was a brat then, but he was afraid of Zelda and Urbosa, so he never hurt him.

            Link wished he had been able to travel more, but an illness gripped him when he was twelve, which tore through his body at an alarming rate. It was quick and extremely painful, leaving him bedridden. His parents couldn’t stay with him, at least one of them had to travel, so Zelda stayed with him at all hours along with the nurse. Occasionally he remembered his mother staying with him, but his memories from that time were extremely hazy, laced with drugs and crippling pain. It had been quick, most of the pain becoming bearable within the third week, but it left him without a voice.

            “Link?” He felt a light tap to his shoulder and realized he had been staring off into space, lost in his thoughts. Zelda gave him a soft smile to reassure him. “Where did you go?”

            _I…_ Link struggled for a moment, always finding it hard to talk to his sister about his illness. It had been devastating for Zelda to watch him go through that pain, and then to find out he’d probably never hear her brother’s voice again.

 _I just had the dream again…_ It wasn’t a lie, and he was comfortable talking about the dreams with her.

            “The voice? Again? I wonder what it is, or who it might symbolize…” She sighed as Link’s shoulders shrugged sadly. She hated that his dreams bothered him so.

            “Maybe some breakfast will help you get your mind off it!” Link raised an eyebrow. He knew full well that his darling sister, the scholar and soon to be educator, was a shit cook.

            _How kind of your girlfriend to come over so early just to cook for us!_ Link grinned mischievously as he watched Zelda flush bright red and squirm, trying to come up with an excuse. _Or maybe she stayed the night?_

            Finally, Zelda had enough of her brothers embarrassing assumptions and punched him softly in the shoulder. It wasn’t in her nature to admit he was right.

            “Say another word and I’ll make sure to feed you _My_ cooking instead!” Link gave a gasp of mock horror and pretended to faint. She laughed at him, breaking out of her embarrassment and tickling her brother until he cried from laughter.

            As she left the room, yelling about breakfast being done in less than an hour and for Link to get his lazy ass out of bed, he couldn’t help but feel bittersweet towards her relationship with Urbosa. He was unbelievably happy that Zelda had someone patient enough to love her with their whole heart, but it left an empty loneliness in his own.

            He had never been in a serious relationship-he didn’t count his flings in high school as serious-and he was almost jealous of his sister. She had someone she could devote herself to, someone to love that wasn’t family. Someone who wasn’t just a one-time sex romp or fleeting infatuation. She had a soulmate.

 

                                                            ---------------------------------

            Link was nervous, yet extremely excited to start his semester in Classical Music Studies. He had been taught privately to play piano and violin when he was very young. Music became his escape after he had lost his voice. He loved every moment of his tutoring, unlike Zelda who constantly complained. Finally, his parents-as well as their instructor-had enough and let her stop taking the classes. Link wasn’t perfect, but he enjoyed playing and that’s what really mattered in the long run.

            He already knew how to read, write, and play sheet music so luckily, this class was more about learning the origins of different genres and dissecting the workings of some of the most beloved classical artists. Link was so thrilled to learn about them, in fact, that he showed up to class almost forty-five minutes early, which is very unlike him. He wasn’t ever late to his classes, but he hated mornings. This morning, he bolted out of the door as soon as he finished his breakfast and practically ran to his car. At least he hadn’t sped _the entire_ way to campus.

            Link jumped at the sound of books hitting a desk, he had been too busy thanking the goddess that he didn’t get a ticket. He looked up to where the sound came from, and his eyes landed on the figure behind the professor’s desk. The man, who he could only assume to be his professor, was absolutely stunning. His hair was a vibrant auburn, cascading down his back in a thick braid. It seemed that, much like Link, all of his hair couldn’t be contained in the braid and he had thick fringe framing his face. The contrast between his bright hair and dark skin was striking. Link felt himself flush as he realized he was very obviously ogling him.

            His eyes caught Link’s as he looked up from putting his things away. He was ridiculously beautiful. The eyes that now bored into link were a honey gold, very warm and inviting. His cheekbones were high and defined, always seeming to catch the light perfectly at every angle. His full lips widened into a smile as his sleepy brain registered Link.

            “Ah, wonderful to see a pupil in class so early! My friend, you even beat _me_ here…,” he laughed cheerfully and came forward to shake Link’s hand. Link felt like ice had frozen over in his stomach, that voice…why was it familiar? Why did it make his heart feel warm, but his stomach tie in knots?

            _I enjoy learning…_ Link’s hands shook slightly, and he wondered if his professor could even understand him.

            “Ah, well then it’s great that you’re here!” Link’s entire body felt like it was going to fall apart as a sudden realization hit him. He knew that voice. He _knew_ it.

            He suddenly felt like he was suffocating. How could this be the _same_ voice from his dream? Dreams aren’t real, they’re just imaginations! But he knew it was this man’s voice calling for him at night. He would recognize it anywhere.

            He couldn’t stay here. He needed to breathe, he had to get out. He didn’t want to offend the very kind man looking at him with concern in his eyes, but he was going to faint if he didn’t get some air.

            _Sorry I…_ Link stumbled to his feet.

            _I need air!_

With his professor still registering what he had signed with frantic hands, Link bolted out of the room without another glance back.


	2. Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late! I was having internet issues! Anyway, I'll try to not leave y'all on any cliffhangers anymore until we get to the nitty gritty!  
> Please enjoy!

                After what felt like hours, Link’s heart stopped trying to hammer out a hole from his chest. He shakily stood from the restroom floor and instantly felt ashamed. He had just run away from his professor, an incredibly nice man who’d done absolutely nothing to him. He wanted to cry, or throw up, or maybe hide away forever. He’d need to apologize somehow, but he couldn’t even imagine facing him now. It was so mortifying. As he washed his face in cool water, he idly wondered if he’d had an anxiety attack. Was he just too worked up about starting a new class? Did it have anything to do with his lack of sleep as of late? The dreams hadn’t gone away, and at least three times a week he’d hear the same voice call out to him.

            His professor’s voice. That he was sure of without a shadow of a doubt in his mind. He’d know that voice anywhere, it was practically branded into his brain now.

            Link was just leaving the restroom when he ran straight into someone’s chest. He jumped back instantly to apologize, but had lost his footing a bit and almost took a tumble to the floor. Strong hands quickly steadied him, and Link could see them kneel to be eye level with him. Sapphire blue met honey gold as he realized he’d run straight in to the person he’d run from only minutes before. Link immediately flushed with shame.

            “Oh dear, there you are! I was so worried you’d fallen ill!” His voiced buzzed around Link’s head, but he could only focus on the face staring at him with concern. He noticed a few hints of recognition on his face, almost like he’d seen Link before today, but then he composed it into a soft smile, leaving Link unable to read the expression any longer.

            “Class doesn’t start for another half hour,” he gently lead Link back down the hall, but stopped at a door before the classroom entrance. He unlocked the door and motioned for Link to sit down on the small couch in his office. The office was warm and inviting, very well organized but not incredibly decorated.

            “It’s my first year of official teaching…” he explained, almost as if he’d read Link’s mind. He once again knelt in front of the small blonde after he’d sat down. “Now, please be honest, are you alright?” He was so full of concern, he seemed so genuine that Link just couldn’t bring himself to lie. But Link couldn’t bring his shaky hands to sign, so he simply nodded and looked away from the handsome man’s gaze.

            “Did I offend you in some way? If so, I am so sorry…” Link looked at him with shock and shook his head quickly.

            _No! Not at all I…_ He struggled to come up with an explanation. He didn’t even have much of one himself, and he wasn’t going to embarrass himself further by bringing up his dreams. _I wasn’t feeling too well, and I needed air. I am so sorry I ran out like that, it was completely uncalled for…_ He heard a soft sigh of relief.

            “To be honest, I was more worried that I had offended you. I can read signs, but I’m not too well versed in signing myself. I thought you couldn’t read my lips and got upset…” Link had to stifle a giggle. A lot of people assumed this when first meeting him and realizing that he signs, but for some reason the way this man rambled on to explain himself was very…cute.

            _I can hear just fine, don’t worry. It’s speaking I can’t do._ Link smiled timidly up at the redhead’s soft expression.

            “Well, now that I’ve made an utter fool of myself,” he laughed at himself, “My name is Sidon-er, Mr. Ruta. Again, I’m incredibly new and young for a professor so pardon my informalities! Oh, here I go on about myself, what is your name?” Link signed his name to Mr. Ruta, and when he’d finished, his smile could have lit up a room.

            “Well, it’s lovely to officially meet you, Link. Is it okay I call you Link? I could call you Mr. Hylia if you prefer.” Link shook his head and motioned for him to continue. “Ah, well, Link I’ve heard of your parents! Mr. and Mrs. Hylia are wonderful people, I’ve heard nothing but great things!” He glanced at his watch and helped Link up from the couch.

            “Well, Link, as wonderful it’s been to chat with you, class is about to start!”

            After classes were officially over, the only thing on Link’s mind was Mr. Ruta. His voice was so incredibly soft, sweet, and warm. He was so passionate and animated while he taught the subject that he loved. He couldn’t take his eyes off him for the entire class. Link already knew he was head over heels for his professor.

            That voice caused embarrassing thoughts and urges inside of Link.

            Once he arrived back home, he caught sight of Zelda and Urbosa playfully bickering in the kitchen. He watched for a moment, longing for a love like they had. He was prepared for the onslaught of loneliness to hit him, like it usually did when he witnessed his sister and her girlfriend or his parents showing affection, but it never did. Link felt nothing but overwhelming joy and happiness for them.

            He cleared his throat to announce his presence after they didn’t let up from their flirting long enough to notice him standing there. Upon hearing him, they jumped apart from each other, Zelda blushing madly, and Urbosa chuckling softly.

            “Hello there, Link, how was your day?” Urbosa’s strong voice broke the somewhat awkward silence. Link always admired his sister’s beloved, she was strong, beautiful, but most importantly, kind. Anyone had to have a lot of love in their heart to put up with the siblings like she did.

            _It was great! My new music studies professor is amazing…_ Link smiled sheepishly and shifted his gaze to the floor as Zelda cocked an eyebrow at him. A smug smile grew on his sister’s face.

            “Oh~? Dear brother, are we hot for teacher?” Urbosa elbowed her as Link’s face turned cherry red.

            “Don’t harass him, my love. What’s his name, Link?”

            _Sidon-I mean Mr. Ruta._ Zelda snickered at his informality.

            “Don’t go drooling in class. Anyway, Urbosa and I are making dinner,” Zelda could tell her brother was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation. He smiled at her, still very flushed after thinking of his professor.

            _I’ll go get cleaned up!_

 

            On the first day of class, Mr. Ruta had given them their end of the year exam assignment so they could work on it. Now, it seemed as if half of the semester had flown by, leaving Link struggling with his assignment. He didn’t even want to think of the oncoming deadline.

            They had two options to choose from, an in depth spoken presentation about a composer of their choosing, or to compose a short piece of their own to perform. Link secretly hoped Mr. Ruta revised his original assignment for his benefit.

            But now, with only seven weeks to go, he was struggling. He spent most of his afternoons in their music room, plucking away at the piano keys. He wracked his brain for inspiration, but all that came to mind was Mr. Ruta. The intense longing in his dreams had only gotten worse, and now not only was it his voice that called to Link, it was his body as well.

            He doubted Mr. Ruta even noticed him after that fateful first day, however, and that thought made it feel like he had a huge gaping hole where his heart should be. This couldn’t be healthy, but Link didn’t care.

            “Link? Are you okay?” Urbosa’s strong voice pulled him out of his inner turmoil. How long had she been standing there, watching him stare into space?

            “What’s troubling you?” Link made room for the tall Gerudo woman to sit next to him as she approached. He had to collect his thoughts quickly, as her green eyed gaze was becoming more and more concerned.

            _This exam project…_ Link looked at the blank sheet music in front of them. _I can’t write my feelings into music._ That was probably the simplest explanation he could give.

            “Maybe you should stop trying to put it on paper. Have you just tried playing freely?” Link shook his head and Urbosa smiled sweetly at him. “Why don’t you try now, if you don’t mind me listening.” Link nodded and Urbosa rose, sitting on a couch near him.

            He played straight from the heart. He played his sorrow, his loneliness, his need for closeness. His fingers glided across the keys, not pausing for even a moment. He felt his music with his entire soul, he didn’t dare look up at Urbosa. He couldn’t think of anyone but the one he held dear to his heart until he finished the piece. Once his heart had no more to give, he concluded his piece and took a deep breath before he glanced up at Urbosa again.

            The first thing he registered as he looked up were Urbosa’s emerald eyes shimmering, soft streaks forming on her dark cheeks.

            _Urbosa? What’s wrong?_ Before Link could react more to her tears, she had his small body in her strong arms.

            “That was absolutely beautiful, Link,” she sniffed and stroked his soft blonde locks. “But I must ask, what is weighing so heavily on your sweet heart?”

            Link had to pull away to sign properly.

            _How did you know you loved Zelda?_ His subject change took the Gerudo by surprise, but she ignored it and sighed thoughtfully while she thought hard about her answer.

            “I knew when she became the one thing that was always on my mind. I always wanted her near me and I worried for her wellbeing at all times.” She smiled while thinking of her lover. “I knew when I missed her, even if we were only a room apart, and then at night I would constantly dream of her.” Link nodded, and luckily Urbosa wasn’t the kind of person to press Link on why he asked such a question.

            _I’m happy for you both._ Link’s smile was somewhat sad as they parted.

            “Your time will come before you know it. Don’t fret about finding your soulmate, sweet boy. They’ll be the luckiest person alive to deserve your love.” The tall Gerudo leaned down to kiss his forehead before leaving. As Link watched her go, he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d already found his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link is such a precious bby I love him so much.   
> So, my sister is getting married this coming weekend so the next chapter might be late again. Sorry! I am a hot mess at all times.


	3. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, sorry it's kinda late. My sister got married this weekend and I'm an idiot who forgot to bring their laptop. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm trying to get better at explaining things so they don't get confusing in this au, but if I do leave something unexplained at any time, please let me know!  
> Enjoy!

As sad as Link was that the semester had come to a close, he could barely contain his nervous excitement for his final exam. They had set up in the university’s auditorium to accommodate Link and the few others who composed a music piece. Some students are anxiously practicing their presentations, but Link found it more comforting to pace. He’d struggled enough to write down what he had played for Urbosa, he didn’t want to overthink it now that his presentation was a mere hour away.

            Now, his only fear was Mr. Ruta discovering who his piece was about. He’d tried to hide his infatuation for his professor. It wasn’t professional at all for Link to have such deep feelings for someone he didn’t even know personally, let alone someone who’s his teacher.

            Despite his nerves, he didn’t stumble as he walked across the stage to the grand piano. He held his breath as he stood facing the class and Mr. Ruta. He made sure to look right at his professor, as he could read his signs.

            _I have put my heart and soul into this piano piece. Please enjoy._ He waited for Mr. Ruta to translate to the rest of the class. As he finished, he smiled up at Link.

            “We’re eager to hear! Please continue, Mr. Hylia.” Link flushed and sat himself at the bench. He took a deep breath before starting to play.

 

            Link’s body felt cold as he finished and registered nothing but silence from his fellow classmates and professor. Had he messed up? Was it not as well written of a piece as he thought? Before his anxiety rose any further, he stood up to take a bow. As he had his head down, he heard a few slow claps begin before the entire class erupted in a small applause. He looked up and blushed a brighter pink as he saw Mr. Ruta give him a standing ovation.

            After the class was finished with their exams, Link was pulled aside by Mr. Ruta. His smile was warm as always, but he had a burning in his eyes that Link couldn’t place. It made Link flush deep red and look at his feet, biting his lip.

            “Link, I have to say, that was absolutely remarkable! I never knew you had such amazing talents!” The small hylian’s smile beamed brighter than the sun, but his skin still burned bright red.

            _I played straight from the heart,_ He admitted. Mr. Ruta’s smile softened.

            “What a beautiful heart you have.” His face went the tiniest bit pink when he realized what he had said. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “That was out of turn, I apologize.” Link shook his head and held his hand up.

            _Don’t apologize, please. I appreciate your praise._ Mr. Ruta’s answering smile was heavenly.

            “I hope to see you around the school, Link. If I may be honest, I’m going to miss your smiling face in my class!” Link flushed again. He was sure he must rival the color of a summerwing butterfly by now. Would he ever get over how attractive his professor is? Or how kind?

            But Mr. Ruta wasn’t his professor anymore. The thought caused him to bite his lip shamefully. He wished that he had the courage to ask the redheaded hylian to see him sometime outside of school.

He kicked himself when he got home for his own cowardice.

            Link was swept with a sudden loneliness as he lie in bed a couple nights after his final exam. He could think of nothing but his former professor. His eyes that were as warm as the sun, his smile that could light up an entire room, and most of all his never-ending kindness.

            But his voice was what always seemed to get to him the most.

                                                                                    -----------------------------------------------

            As he sat at the table eating breakfast alone, he heard Zelda bounding down the stairs two at a time. Link figured she must be going to spend the day with Urbosa since she didn’t stay at the siblings’ home the night before. He truly envied their relationship. He had lost almost all hope he would ever find someone like that for him.

            “Link! Guess where we get to go!!” Zelda grabbed his shoulders from behind, causing him to drop his fork to his plate and shoot her a dirty look. She just snickered at him and took the seat beside him, turning his body to face hers.

            “Since you’re in a grumpy mood this morning, I’ll just tell you! Mom and dad are finally letting us attend the Champion’s ball! They _never_ invite us to these things and this one is the most prestigious event of them all!” Link couldn’t answer his sister. He was completely floored that his parents are allowing the siblings to go to the biggest get together of diplomats of the year.

            The Champion’s ball was originally created to celebrate the victory of the champion of old against the legendary calamity. It used to only be a celebration of Hyrule’s victory and restoration, but now the diplomats from all over mingle and discuss politics. It’s held where the castle once stood, mainly because part of it still stands to house these events. Most of it was destroyed during the calamity, but what they could save became the center for the government of Central Hyrule. Castle Town is right outside, most of the shops are actually in restored buildings all around the castle. Link had only ever been to the castle itself once, and that was during his name ceremony. He and Zelda were the first boy and girl siblings to be born to the Hylia family in centuries, so they had a special name ceremony for him when he was a baby to officially name him after the hero of old.

            “Link, are you listening?” He really wasn’t, but he nodded anyway. “All of the diplomats around Hyrule will be there! Most of them bring their children along when they’re old enough so we may even meet someone our age! Ganon will probably be there too, we haven’t seen him in years! You used to write after you…” Zelda paused and grimaced while thinking of her brother’s illness. “Well, anyway, he’s apparently in charge of protecting the future Gerudo chieftess. From what Urbosa’s told me, she’s really cute but quite a handful! She’s only thirteen but she has so much weight on her shoulders already. Oh! You probably remember when Riju was a baby, don’t you? I forgot you visited Gerudo Town with us once before.” Link only nodded as his sister spoke. He was truly excited for the ball, but part of him was even more distraught at the thought of Zelda and Urbosa dancing the night away while he stood in the background alone.

                                                                           -----------------------------------------------------

            On the morning of the Champion’s ball, Link’s father took him to his trusted tailor for a suit. Link didn’t own one, he’d borrowed his father’s for his high school graduation, and he felt very awkward being poked and prodded. He knew the only way to have a nice suit was for it to be tailored exactly to him, but his arms were hurting from holding them up so long. Luckily, he’d done this once already a couple weeks ago, so they were just making sure he hadn’t grown or gained weight. The tailor shook his head and sighed.

            “I said it last time, but I’ll say it again: you need to feed this boy, Daph.” His father chuckled at his old friend and looked pointedly at Link.

            “He takes after his mother. Never gains a pound.” Link huffed and pouted at his father. He couldn’t use his hands to sign, but he had some choice words in mind for dear old dad.

            “Well, it looks like our first measurements will still be perfect regardless. Let’s get you into a suit, kid.” The tailor made him face away from the mirror as he helped him into the suit. All Link could see was that it was black, and he had a sky-blue vest and tie. At least he knew how to tie it right. The tailor smiled to himself as he looked at Link.

            “I might’ve outdone myself, Daph. Your boy looks better in my suits than you!” Both the men fell into fits of laughter and Link had to tap his father on the shoulder to get his attention.

            _Can I see now, please?_ His father cracked a smile at him for his impatience, but nodded. When Link faced the mirror behind him, he almost didn’t recognize who he saw.

            The black pants fell perfectly above his shiny shoes, the jacket hugged his waist just right to where someone could see he was small, but not in a childish or unhealthy way. The sky-blue vest and tie contrasted beautiful with the black jacket and white shirt, and Link was almost embarrassed to see they almost matched his eyes. He looked like an adult.

            When he got back home, garment bag in hand, he was startled by a notification on his computer. He carefully hung up his suit and placed his shoes directly underneath before sitting at his desk. He pulled up his email and when he saw who it was from, his mouth dropped open.

            He’d received his grade a few days after his final exam, he had been shocked to have received a one hundred and fifteen, bringing his end of semester grade from a one hundred to a one hundred and fifteen as well. But now, he had an email from his former professor.

            _Link,_

_My dearest pupil, seeing your performance was a one of a kind experience! I’ve never heard a melody that conveyed such love and longing; it truly pulled on my heartstrings! I hope to hear such beautiful music again in the future._

_Yours,_

_Mr. Sidon Ruta_

            Link wanted to scream with joy, but instead he bounced up and down like a child. A tiny part of him nagged at him trying to tell him that Mr. Ruta is truly just a kind soul who was moved by his performance, but right now he didn’t care. The implications that he may really want to see him again, even if just to play music, made his heart soar. He hoped that now that he wasn’t his student, they could meet up and truly connect just as two people. He’d wanted that since the first day they met.

            But once his euphoria came down, he doubted that would ever happen outside of a silly fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Link, doubting himself and his feelings. And also already hopelessly in love. So I'm trying not to go super fast but I WANT THEM TO FALL IN LOVE ALREADY AHHHHH. Also, Link's father's name is eluding to King Daphnes (King of Hyrule's name). I wasn't initially going to have any scenes specifically with their parents in it, but this seemed fitting so I kept it in. Hopefully I'll have chapter four typed out by next Sunday, but I do edit my originals alot because I am a perfectionist. As always, if anything is misspelled or anything let me know!  
> Cheers!


	4. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm early for once! Kinda. Not really. Whatever, I tried.  
> So this chapter is longer than I'd expected, and it took a turn I hadn't originally written so now I have to just continue freewriting! Hopefully I'll still be able to keep up with posting once a week, but if not I'm sorry!  
> Enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun with unwinding Sidon's character a bit. He was a bit too formal for my tastes.

“My, don’t you clean up nice!” Zelda had been mocking Link playfully the entire time they sat together at the hair salon. He didn’t want to go with her, he could easily do his hair on his own, but his older sister had practically begged on her knees for his companionship. He didn’t really like the feeling of someone else washing his hair, nor did he enjoy the hair stylists’ fawning over the siblings.

            When they were finished, Zelda looked stunningly beautiful. Her long blonde locks were curled and expertly pinned to the back of her head. Her face was framed by a few loose curls, and she had blue sapphire adornments all over her hair. Blue had been a family color for generations, so any kind of blue always seemed to match Zelda’s hair and eyes perfectly.

            _You look lovely._ Zelda smiled at her brother, her teasing demeanor wearing off.

            “Have you seen yourself? You look incredibly handsome!” Link flushed and peeked up at himself. He didn’t see much of a difference from his normal low ponytail until he looked closer. They had braided a bunch of small strands of his hair to pull back into a blue ribbon that matched his suit. His fringe, which usually fell straight beside his face, was curled slightly inward, giving the illusion that his cheekbones were more pronounced.

            Neither of the siblings had any makeup put on them, and Link realized it was because they didn’t need it.        

            “Link, please ride with Urbosa and me. I’d hate for you to feel awkward riding with mom and dad alone…” Link nodded at his sister, knowing full well that she really did want him with her. She was nervous about the ball and didn’t hide it very well. She beamed at him before pulling him out to the car to go home and finish getting ready.

                                                            ------------------------------

            Link couldn’t believe the sight of Castle Town that evening. The shops were all closed, but they’d put up beautiful silk ribbons and silver accents. The whole place shone with an almost supernatural light now that the moon was beginning to shine bright. As usual, the siblings were running behind after Zelda’s constant fussing over Link and Urbosa’s outfits. The ladies didn’t let him stop for long to admire the decorations outside, as they were dragging him to Hyrule Castle’s great hall.

            The great hall was even more beautiful than outside had been. The entire hall was decorated with blue silk covering the walls and tables; the chandelier hung overhead with giant ribbons billowing out away from it on the ceiling before being pinned back down, letting the excess hang. The dishware was all silver, as well as the massive regal crest that hung on the wall across from the grand entrance. The crest of Hyrule used to be gold, as it represented the golden triforce of the        goddesses Din, Naryu, and Farore. According to legend, the triforce is forever sealed away, but Hyrule still uses the image as it’s crest, only now it’s silver which represents the magic being dormant.

            As Link was astonished by the lights dancing off of the silver decorations all around the massive room, Zelda and Urbosa had disappeared into the crowd to dance, leaving Link helplessly alone.

            He glanced around, trying to find at least one familiar face in the extensive crowd. He had always liked to people watch, communication with others being difficult due to the fact that not many people in Hyrule were familiar with sign language. He recognized the Gerudo tribe almost immediately, their dark skin and flame like hair standing out against the others. He saw someone he could have recognized anywhere, even if he hadn’t seen him in years.

            Ganon was twirling a young girl around, laughing at her excitement. Link could tell she must have been standing on his toes, as he was almost too tall for him to dance with. He could vaguely remember Zelda telling him that Ganon was Lady Riju’s main guardian since her parents were killed in a tragic accident. He wasn’t legally her guardian, as Buliara, who was her parent’s consort and trusted friend, adopted her. He was charged with protecting her when they left Gerudo town, however.

            Ganon seemed to feel Link’s eyes on him, as he looked up and saw the small blonde. He gave Link a wry smile before Riju punched him in the arm for stopping their dance. He sighed and shook his head as Link held his hand over his mouth to hide a giggle. Big, bad Ganon was being pushed around by a thirteen-year-old girl now. How times have changed.

            Link continued to scan the group of people, trying hard to remember Zelda’s crash course on the different diplomatic nations. The Rito were a very proud people who were easily recognizable by the feathers that adorned their clothing. It was once said that they were literally bird people centuries ago, so they wear feathers out of respect for their ancestors. The Goron tribe were honestly fairly terrifying, as they were extremely muscular and tall, but they smiled the biggest and laughed the loudest out of everyone in the room. They seemed to hug everyone they met, regardless of who they were or how long they’d known them.

            As Link watched a Goron man lose an arm wrestling match to a Gerudo woman, he was startled by a tap on his shoulder. He spun around quickly, looking to see who had touched him. The first thing he registered was the person now in front of him wore a red suit with a white lapel. His vest seemed to give off shades of blue and green in different lights, and instead of a flat tie, his tie was more of a Victorian style. Link could barely take his eyes off the silver embellishments all over his ensemble, but he needed to see who’d gotten his attention. His jaw could have dropped when he continued to look up and his blue eyes met warm golden ones.

            “I’m so sorry, my friend, I’m sure I probably startled you by just touching you like that! I just couldn’t believe it was actually you, Link! Mr. and Mrs. Hylia never bring their children to these functions!” Sidon’s voice was like music to Link’s ears. How he’d longed to see him again since he’d finished his class. His heart, which had felt incomplete for some time, now thudded in his chest.

            _It’s…_ Sidon smiled down at Link, patiently waiting for him to gather his words. _It’s really good to see you, Mr. Ruta._ Sidon flushed ever so slightly before taking Link’s hand in his own.

            “Please, Link, call me Sidon. You are no longer my student, so I would like you to call me by my first name.” The small hylian felt like his heart would burst from his chest.

            “May I have this dance?” Link nodded feverishly, this closeness was all he’d wanted since he’d met the stunning man.

            Sidon led him to the dance floor, other couples and friends making room for them. He caught Zelda’s wide eyes as she swayed innocently with Urbosa. He smiled sheepishly in return, knowing she’d need an explanation on the way home. How he would dread that conversation, but now his mind could only focus on Sidon as they came to a stop. Link blushed deeply and looked up at the tall hylian.

            _I’ve never danced like this before…,_ he admitted. Sidon only chuckled down at the embarrassed blonde and smiled warmly.

            “Don’t worry, darling. I’ll lead, just follow me.” He brought one of Link’s shaky hands up to his broad shoulder and held the other tightly in his hand.

            “Just relax, I won’t let you fall.” The blonde flushed even deeper as Sidon rested his free hand just above his hip. They began to sway slowly, letting Link get used to their closeness. He had to admit to himself that it felt nice. He watched their feet carefully, trying to get used to the rhythm, soon getting comfortable in the tall hylian’s strong arms. He sighed happily, earning a small laugh above him.

            “See? It’s easy.” Link looked up at his dancing partner, and as soon as their eyes met, he couldn’t look away.

            Sidon’s hair was pulled into a high ponytail, a silver crown-like circlet graced his head. His fringe framed his face, as always. The lights danced off of his dark skin, causing his eyes to look yellow-gold in contrast. He was absolutely beautiful.

            “Link, I hope this isn’t out of turn, but I have been thinking about you a lot lately. It seems I haven’t been able to get you off of my mind, and now that I have you with me I’m afraid I won’t let you go.” Sidon flushed darkly and bit his lip. “Now I just sound creepy.”

            Link laughed at that and shook his head. _I feel the same,_ he mouthed, hoping that the tall hylian would read his lips alright.

            “You do? Really? So, I _don’t_ sound like an absolute idiot?” Link just laughed again and shook his head. “I’m honestly terrible at expressing my feelings. I’m twenty-eight years old and I can’t tell someone I like them without sounding like some perverted stalker.” Sidon seemed to be doing this because of the laughter that it brought from Link. He was almost hyperventilating with laughter and had to be led out to the balcony to catch his breath.

            _You did that on purpose just to get me alone, didn’t you?_ Link was still laughing, and his signs were shaky, but he was having just as much fun with this as Sidon was.

            “Of course, how else am I to seal away with your virtue?” That earned another bubble of laughter from the blonde and he cocked an eyebrow.

            _Virtue? What makes you think it hasn’t already been taken?_ The redheaded man laughed at that and shook his head.

            “I suppose you _are_ a college student. Who knows what antics you’ve gotten yourself into.” They were interrupted by a soft voice from behind them.

            “There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you Sidon! What made you run off like that? You can be so irresponsible- “She was cut short when Sidon turned, and Link’s small frame was visible. “ _Oh._ ”

            The woman standing before them was gorgeous. She had short red hair that was curled around her face, her skin was maybe a shade or two lighter than Sidon’s, but they shared the same honey toned eyes. Her dress matched his suit in color, as well as their embellishments. If they didn’t look so similar, Link would have been jealous of the mystery woman looking for his dancing partner.

            “M-Mipha, this is Link. Link, this is my sister, Mipha.” Sidon quickly introduced them. Mipha smiled softly at the small hylian. She must have noticed their closeness and their equally red faces.

            “Link! Oh, my brother has told me all about you! I’m so glad he finally met up with you again! He wouldn’t stop talking about you.” Sidon gave her an embarrassed look before frantically turning back to Link to catch his reaction. He just smiled at Mipha.

            _It’s a pleasure to meet you._ He was shocked when Sidon didn’t have to translate for Mipha, as she spoke and signed at the same time.

            “And you as well,” she looked back at her brother and Link could have sworn he saw her wink. “I’ll leave you boys alone, now that I know my little brother is in good hands.”

            Before he could come up with a retort, his sister had already skipped away, leaving two very embarrassed men standing alone once again on the balcony.

            Link turned back to Sidon, taking one of his dark hands in his own. He marveled at their completely different complexions, he always knew he was fair skinned, but now he looked almost stark white against the deep red skin tone of his friend.

            “Link...,” he started, before biting his lip. The smaller hylian looked up and pleaded with his eyes for the taller man to continue. “This sounds ridiculous, but I have to say it. If I don’t, I fear my heart will explode.” Link gripped his hand in two of his, worried from his sudden change in tone. “I know I’ll sound crazy. You’ll want to run for the hills, but I want to share this with you.”

            He sighed before staring into Link’s eyes.

            “I had seen you somewhere before I met you in my class. I’d had dreams of your eyes for weeks before I had met you.” Link was stunned into silence. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Sidon had seen him in his dreams? Just like he had heard his voice? It couldn’t be possible.

            “Oh no, I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m sure I sound insane-“ Link cut him off with his finger to the tall man’s lips. He waited for those dreamy honey eyes to open before he took his hand away.

            _No, you don’t sound insane. The reason I freaked out on my first day in your class was because…_ Link took a deep breath to steady himself.

_I’d heard your voice in my dreams._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH. Oh boy the secret's out! Y'all are meant to be and there's nothing you can do about it! I had a lot of fun implementing a more fun, carefree side to Sidon. I also enjoyed getting our little Link a little more comfortable with his future lover! As mentioned in the beginning notes, It may or may not take me a bit longer between updates now that I'm completely off my original draft. Hopefully it won't, but in case it does I'm sorry!  
> See ya next chapter!


	5. Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short due to the holiday, but I wanted to give the two dorks some innocent alone time. I work retail, so I may be late on updates here soon. I'm sorry!

            _I’d heard your voice in my dreams…_

Link immediately regretted his admission to the handsome man in front of him. He was speechless, slowly flushing a darker red as the seconds ticked by. He must sound so stupid, but it was one hell of a coincidence that Sidon had seen him in his dreams while Link heard Sidon’s voice.

            “I-I believe this is what they call ‘fate’ then.” The taller hylian broke the silence. He held Link’s hands tightly in his own while they both stared at their feet. The butterflies had turned to bats in the smaller hylian’s stomach. He was so close to this man he’d pined after for so long, and it was possible that this man had wanted him as well.

            _Or it’s just crazy._ Sidon chuckled at link, lifting his chin with a finger.

            “I don’t think so…I think I met you for a reason, I truly do,” he sighed softly. “But I do want to get to know you personally. Perhaps we can…go on a date?” He struggled to get his words out. Link found it very cute to see him stumble over his words for something so simple.

            _I’d like that a lot…_ Sidon’s smile was blinding. They got out their cell phones to exchange numbers, both giggling like schoolchildren. The innocence and wonder of it all felt wonderful to Link. He’d been lonely for what felt like forever until now. Now, he felt almost whole with Sidon by his side.

            After a while, Sidon bid Link goodbye so he could go be with his sister. He’d explained that they were in charge of most of the politics for the northern Lanaryu region. Their father, Dorephan, was still very involved, but he wanted to make sure his children had experience in those matters. After Link thought about it, he realized that his parents must have brought them to the Champion’s Ball for the same reasons.

            Link made it a point to be social with the other tribes as much as possible after saying goodbye to Sidon. He wanted to get to know the different kinds of people in Hyrule. While he was speaking with Riju and Buliara, he was greeted by his childhood bully, Ganon.

            “Link! It’s been some time!” Ganon’s booming voice was cheerful, but Buliara shot him a suspicious look that Link couldn’t place. He wondered if she truly trusted him with her adopted daughter.

            _It has. The last time I saw you, you were calling me a girl._ After Buliara translated for him in between chuckles, the large man flushed pink in embarrassment.

            “I wasn’t the nicest kid, I’ll be the first to admit that.” Ganon tried to laugh it off. “But I did write to you to apologize.” Link nodded, he’d received the letters and read them after he’d recovered from his illness. He didn’t respond since he had to learn a whole new way to communicate. Ganon cleared his throat before looking to Riju and Buliara.

            “If you ladies don’t mind, I would like to take the time to dance with Link.” They both nodded, Riju not seeming the least bit concerned with what he did with his time. Buliara seemed more wary, but she couldn’t say no.

Their dancing was much more stiff and uncoordinated than his dance with Sidon had been, but he could tell Ganon was trying. It must be difficult to be graceful when someone’s that bulky.

“I noticed you’d been dancing with Ruta earlier.” Link nodded, even though it wasn’t a question. “You should really be careful.”

Link stopped their dance and looked up at Ganon, his sapphire eyes full of questions. His brow furrowed in confusion as Ganon seemed to think about his words carefully.

“I just mean that it could be dangerous to care about someone so important in the world.” Link gestured to himself, wondering if the Gerudo was trying to imply that he wasn’t important as the heir of Hylia.

“Nevermind. I just want to make sure you’re aware of what you get yourself into.” Link rolled his eyes and shook his head. He was an adult, he wasn’t going to allow someone to baby him like this. As he gently pulled himself out of Ganon’s arms, he noticed something on his lapel that confused him.

It was a pin, fairly small and unnoticeable unless you were looking closely. It shone a ruby red in the light, but Link couldn’t place the symbol. It almost appeared to be the eye of Shiekah, but it was turned upside down. Just as Link was going to fix it, Ganon cleared his throat and stepped further away from the small hylian.

“I should be going now. It was good seeing you, Link, please take care of yourself.” With those few words, Ganon walked away leaving him alone and confused.

                                   ------------------------------------------

Still thinking about what Ganon had said long after the ball had ended, Link rolled around in his bed, unable to sleep. What had he meant by being ‘careful’ with Sidon? About it being _dangerous_ to care about him. Link couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Despite it being late at night, Link decided to text Sidon.

_Hey I hate to bug you but I can’t sleep._ Link sighed, hoping that he’d answer but also hoping he was asleep. He jumped as his phone buzzed only about a minute later.

_Link, you’re never a bother. I’m up grading some tests anyway. What’s wrong?_ His heart fluttered at the simple, caring gesture.

_This is gonna sound stupid, really stupid, but is it dangerous to care for someone too much?_ Goddess, he really did sound stupid.

_Well, I suppose it could be if you were to care more than the other person. But caring for a person should never hurt or harm you. What is this about?_ Link took a long deep breath, ready to tell Sidon all about what Ganon had told him, but a small voice in the back in his head told him not to.

_Just overthinking I guess._

_I understand. If you’d like, I could call you so we can listen to music together?_

Link smiled and agreed. They listened to music over the phone together, not needing words between them. Just an easy silence until Link finally fell soundly asleep.

                         ----------------------------------------------------

Sidon smiled at Link when he arrived at a café the next afternoon. He had invited the small hylian to lunch after his classes were over for the day, knowing he’d had a lot on his mind the night before. He also wanted to truly get to know everything he could about Link. Being inexperienced in these things, Link was very nervous so Sidon proposed a game. They’d both take turns asking about an aspect in the others life.

“So, what are your hobbies?” Link thought about his answer hard before answering.

_I like to play music, piano and guitar mostly. I also like to write poetry, but I’m not good at it. I like to cook._

“No wonder your piano piece was so amazing!” Link flushed at the compliment. “I enjoy listening to music personally, but my favorite thing to do is swim. Your turn!” The smaller hylian giggled softly at his enthusiasm, trying to stifle his blush at the image of Sidon in a swimsuit, hair and skin dripping wet.

_What’s your favorite color?_

“Blue.” Sidon answered a little too quickly, flushing before he explained. “L-like the color of your eyes. Deep like the ocean.” Link bit his lip in embarrassment.

_Green is my favorite. Like the grass in the fields._

“You do wear green a lot, I’ve noticed. Okay…How long was your longest relationship?” Link couldn’t help a hysteric bubble of laughter, earning a deep blush and pouted lip from Sidon.

_Sorry! I was laughing at myself. Actually, I’ve never had a ‘long term’ relationship. So I guess I’d say a month at most?_ The tall hylian nodded at the blonde.

“Well you are young. I had one that lasted a year, but it ended poorly. The spark was no longer there, but I heard she found her soulmate and is married with a child on the way. I’m really happy for her.” The small hylian smiled warmly at that. He wasn’t sure he could bear any strings left from past flames. He felt bold now, and decided to ask a very dicey question.

_How many partners have you had?_ That earned a bright blush from the redhead. He stammered for a moment before composing himself.

“Umm…Well, I’d have to say sexually I’ve had three female partners and two male…” He cleared his throat and nodded to Link. “Your turn.”

_This is embarrassing but…I’ve never slept with anyone._ That seemed to shock Sidon.

“Really? Someone as attractive as you?” The blonde blushed brightly and sipped his coffee before nodding. He changed the subject quickly.

_How old are you?_

“Now that isn’t fair, that’s two questions! It’s my turn!” He laughed, bringing Link out of his embarrassment to laugh along with him.

“Will you go on a date with me?” The question shocked Link out of his laughter. He gazed up at the taller male, mouth agape. With shaking hands, he finally managed a response.

_That’s not the kind of questions we were asking._ The blonde’s heart sank at the other man’s crestfallen expression.

“Is that a no then?” Link reached over and flicked his nose playfully.

_Yes I’ll date you, idiot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorks! I love them! And Ganon though huehue. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is a bit late. I've been struggling heavily with depression and certain issues relapsing. I'm proud of this chapter, however, and I hope you enjoy it!

Link was over the moon excited, but he had no idea what he was getting himself into. The last time he’d been on a date had been in high school, and then it was incredibly weird and awkward. He had no idea what Sidon had planned for him, and when he’d texted to ask what he should wear his only response was: _you look remarkable as always, surprise me._

            That wasn’t helpful at all, so the small hylian was as stressed as ever. He’d gone downstairs with the intention of asking Zelda for help, but she was nowhere to be found. He was on his own. He pulled out three different outfits, not entirely happy with any of them. He apparently didn’t own anything that wasn’t jeans, T-shirts, or formal suits. None of which would work for a date.

            He huffed, flinging his phone on the bed before stepping into his bathroom. Maybe he’d have some ideas while taking a shower. The water was hot on his back as he continued to draw blanks. _Ugh I can’t believe I’m freaking out about this. What’s wrong with me?_

            As he turned the water off, he heard his door closing outside. Maybe Zelda had come home and went to check on him. He slipped his boxers on and wiped the mirror clean of fog to assess his hair. When it was wet there was no helping it, so he started combing the tangles out before blow-drying it. He even giggled at himself when his dried hair made him look like a shaggy dog.

            “Link?” His sister’s voice was clear from his bedroom, so he opened the bathroom door to greet her. She stifled a laugh at his hair as well and pointed to his bed, now cleared of his failed outfit attempts and housing a bag from a Castle Town boutique.

            “I thought you’d like something new to wear tonight.” Link smiled brightly and peeked in the bag, removing the tissue paper in his way. The shirt he pulled out was a green plaid button up, very soft and comfortable. He pulled a white V-neck shirt from his dresser drawer and put it on with the button down hanging open overtop. Zelda helped him cuff the sleeves around his elbows before pointing to the bag again.

            “You may need pants.” Link flushed when he realized he was standing in his boxers and stuck is tongue out at his sister, who just laughed at him. He slid on the pants, which fit like a glove, and noticed they were artfully torn jeans that matched the plaid shirt wonderfully.

            _Thank you, sis. This means a lot._ He smiled as he signed, and she waved him off.

            “Anything for my little brother. Now, we must do something about your hair. You look like some kind of bird.” She sat on the edge of his bed and he sank down in front of her. Her fingers were gentle through his hair and he could have easily fallen asleep there.

            “I want you to be careful, okay Link?” He hummed in confusion, his eyes still closed.

            “I know it’s just a first date but…I want you to be wary. And I’m not being gross, I know you’re more than capable of having safe, responsible sex, I mean don’t get ahead of yourself. I don’t want you to get your heart broken.” He could tell his older was being sincere and she truly cared about his wellbeing. He lifted his hands to respond to her.

            _I know, Zelda. Thank you._ She chuckled at that and finished with his hair. She motioned to a mirror and when he looked at himself, he couldn’t help but smile. His outfit was perfect, it fit him amazingly and it was the perfect amount of casual. His sister had fixed his hair into a messy bun, and that made him realize how long it had gotten.

            “You should wear those white hi-tops Urbosa bought you for your birthday.” Zelda suggested. He smiled back at her and hugged her tightly. She rubbed his back and kissed his forehead.

            “When did we grow up?” Her tone was bittersweet, longing for the childhood make-believe but happy for the present.

                                                ---------------------------------

            Link paced around the living room as he waited for Sidon. He said he would be at the house to pick him up at seven, so naturally, Link was pacing at five. He was a ball of nerves and excitement for tonight. He had no idea what they were doing still, but he couldn’t wait to spend the evening with the most handsome man in Hyrule.

            He could have jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang. His sister was the one to answer it, much to his distain.

            “Hello, you must be Sidon. My brother has talked so much about you, why don’t you come in.” It wasn’t a question, Link could tell Zelda was ready to interrogate him.

            “Why, hello! You’re Zelda, I take it. Link has spoken much about you as well.” Link peeked around the corner as he came in the house. Once again, Sidon had left him breathless. He was wearing a red shirt under a black blazer and dark jeans. His ruby locks were braided into a bun on the back of his head and he wondered absentmindedly if his sister, Mipha, helped him with his hair as well. In his hand were a large bouquet of red roses. Once Sidon’s eyes found Link, he smiled warmly.

            “Link!” he flushed slightly as he emerged from the living room. Sidon’s eyes wandered to his outfit as he handed the roses to the shorter man.

            “You look amazing, my friend. These are for you.” Link blushed deeply and smiled, mouthing a ‘thank you’ as his hands were full. Zelda took the roses from her younger brother.

            “I’ll put them in some water. Be careful, Link.” She gave Sidon a hard look. “Bring him home safe, got it?” Sidon nodded and bowed slightly to the slender woman.

            “Of course, have a good night Ms. Zelda.” Link hurried to take Sidon’s hand and step out of the door.

            _Sorry about her._

“No worries, my friend. I understand her being overprotective.” He smiled before opening the passenger side door for him. His car was sleek and deep blue, and definitely not the one he drove to class. He got in, buckling in as the taller man shut the door for him and got into the driver’s side. Link looked at the white leather interior before giving him a questioning look.

            “I-I like to drive fast.” He said sheepishly before he started the car. “And could you imagine the whispers starting at the school if I drove this around all the time?” Link chuckled.

            _So, you drove it tonight to show off?_ Sidon laughed and flushed slightly.

            “Maybe.” Was all he could say before they drove off.

            The drive was fairly quiet, as Sidon couldn’t look away from the road for too long. Link wondered even more now where they were going, he recognized the drive to Castle Town, but he’d never been there at night. They stopped in front of a nice-looking restaurant.

            “I wanted to sit down and be able to talk, I hope you’re hungry.” Link nodded, realizing he hadn’t eaten much at all today. Sidon came around the car, opening Link’s door before offering him his hand. Link could feel his face heat up as he took it, feeling his warmth on his palm.

            Sidon must have made reservations, as they were seated immediately. They made small talk for a while, asking about each other’s days and quizzing each other about their lives again.

            “Link, I have to say that I’ve been looking forward to tonight all week.” Link smiled and nodded in agreement.

            “Not only are you a lovely, talented person, but you’re such a delight to be around.”

            _I enjoy being around you too…_ Link blushed slightly, feeling his nerves rising again.

            “If I’m not moving too quickly…I don’t want to be just friends anymore.” Sidon’s cheeks darkened, and he looked away in embarrassment. Link took his hand from across the table and made him look up at him.

            _I feel the same way. Will you be my boyfriend?_ Sidon flushed even more and nodded, smiling big.

            “Y-yes. I’ll be your boyfriend!”

                                                ------------------------------------

            Their date went wonderfully, both of them smiling and laughing at each other as they arrived back at Link’s house. They stood at the door, Link looking up at Sidon, not wanting to say goodbye.

            _I had a great time, Sidon._

            “I did as well…We have to do it again!” Sidon stated as he hugged the small hylian close. Link smiled and nodded, not ever wanting this moment to end. His friend-boyfriend-held him tightly and the smell of his cologne was intoxicating. Without warning, Sidon pulled away and tilted the smaller hylian’s face up. Before he could question it, Sidon pressed his lips gently to Link’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Freaking finally! There will be much more physical affection and some smut to come, just not quite yet! Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out on Sunday, but if I don't, sorry in advance!


	7. Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry this is super late. I work retail (As a manager at that) so my schedule has been insane lately. Plus, I lost any desire to write for a while due to the fact that I was just so super exhausted. But please enjoy this chapter, I will let you know that this is kind of where the gang violence tag comes in. I've never written gangs before, so it may be more-so similar to the yakuza rather than an american gang or mafia. Xoxo

Link was over the moon for the next few weeks of his relationship. He’d taken to calling Sidon his boyfriend nicely, finding it easier than anything ever before. Zelda saw the change in her brother, it made her happy, but she still worried about him. She didn’t want him to get hurt. Link was rushing out of the house one night when Zelda stopped him.

            “Where are you going in such a hurry?” She tried to mask her concern by teasing him.

            _Hanging out with Sidon. We’re watching a movie at his place._

            “Oh. Are you staying the night?” She eyed the backpack slung over his shoulder, making him flush and puff out his cheeks.

            _Only if I fall asleep! I’m just being cautious!_

            “Please be…cautious.” Her tone turned serious. Link blushed even darker and stuck his tongue out at her.

            _It’s not like that! We’re just spending time together!_ He jerked the door open, waving at his sister before rushing out to his car. He was ready to get far away from this conversation.

            He listened to his music softly on the way to Sidon’s house, fairly familiar with the way there by now. It would take him only thirty minutes to make it there. Sidon’s family owned a large house in the northern Lanaryu region, but he stayed in a smaller one in central Hyrule during the school year. He lived away from the city, however, preferring Central Hyrule’s countryside.

            He continued to hum to himself, pulling up to Sidon’s place. He smiled as he saw the lights on, Sidon surely looking out the window waiting for him. He heard his phone ding, checking it to see a text from Sidon telling him to let himself in. Link only found it strange for a moment, usually his boyfriend met him at the door. He figured that he was probably in the middle of something and couldn’t come. He stepped into the cool night air, hurrying up the small stairs to the door.

            He wished he could call out when he opened the door. He looked around, trying to find Sidon. The lights were on, but the rooms seemed impossibly empty. Where could he be? He was expecting him, and Sidon always hugged him upon arriving. He tapped on the walls as he walked, hoping to catch Sidon’s attention.

            After wandering for a moment, he heard voices from the upstairs study. He bounded up the stairs, two at a time, wondering if Sidon had planned a surprise for him. He peeked in the door, his brow furrowing as he squinted in the dark room. He’d been in the study once before, playing on his phone quietly as Sidon graded papers. But where was Sidon?

            Link felt the hairs on his neck stand up, something wasn’t right. He braced himself before he turned on the light, finding that the bulb was out. The only light in the room was from his computer screen, which casted strange shadows on the wall. He crept quietly in the room, making his way to the desk. The chair was turned over, and there was something else lying in the floor. He knelt down, trying to see through the darkness. He felt his blood run cold and his stomach churned when he realized what he was seeing.

            Sidon was in the floor, his hair looked like it had been pulled out from his braid. His breathing was shallow, and he groaned as Link shook him gently. He tried to brush what seemed like hair from his face, but he almost vomited when all he did was smear it across his forehead. He looked at his hands and froze.

            Blood. Sidon was bleeding.

            Link tried even more desperately to wake him up. All that was running through his mind was that he couldn’t call an ambulance. He needed his boyfriend to be okay. What happened!? Did he fall!? Did someone attack him!? The thought of his dearest friend being harmed by someone made his blood boil. He looked around for something to stop the bleeding, deciding that the best course of action was to use his shirt. He balled up his t-shirt and pressed it to the wound on his temple.

            He stiffened as he heard the floor creak behind him. Before he could turn and react, he felt a sharp hit to the back of his head. His vision blurred out, the room spun around him. He heard a soft chuckle before everything went dark.

                                                ---------------------------------

            _Link…_

_Link…!_

_Link!_

_LINK!!!_

            Link groaned softly, his eyelids too heavy. He just wanted to sleep some more. He was so tired.

            _LINK!!!_

His head throbbed, who was yelling? Couldn’t they just let him sleep?

            _LEAVE HIM ALONE!_

His eyes snapped open as he felt his body being lifted. The room around him was dimly lit, his body swaying limply as he was carried like a sack thrown over someone’s shoulder. He tried looking to the side, trying to see who was calling out to him but his head throbbed. Black spots teased his vision, blocking out what he desperately wanted to see. He could hear murmurs, voices he didn’t recognize. He wanted to lash out, fight back, but his body was too weary.

            “Sit him down. Be careful, we don’t want him too damaged for the camera.” A deep, booming voice hit his ears hard, making the pulse in his temples painfully evident. He felt a cold chill down his back as he registered the owner of the voice. He could scream, if his body would cooperate. It seemed almost as if he were trapped inside of his own head, able to see and hear, but unable to move or make any sound.

            He was tossed into a chair, his captors wasting no time in tying him down. He looked around, now that he was able to see more than someone’s back. The room was littered with boxes and what seemed to be stolen goods; he recognized some of the labels from Castle Town. A symbol that was painted on curtains, tapestries, and graffitied over the boxes was eerily familiar.

            It was a red, upturned eye of Sheikah. The voice, the symbol…

            All he needed was to see the man, then he could confirm his own most terrifying suspicion.

            “Ah, you’re awake.” He walked in the room, his hands behind his back with a smirk on his face. Now he looked so regal, now that he seemed to be in charge.

            “I was afraid that my idiots hit you a little too hard in the head. I can’t have you dying on me, little hylian.” Ganon chuckled as he appraised the damage, turning Link’s head to the side to get a good look at his bruises.

            “You look just perfect for the camera at least.” Link snarled, baring his teeth. This only made Ganon laugh harder, a sly twinkle in his eyes.

            “I know, I know. You can’t ask why, or tell me to go to hell. But I find it perfect, the silent victim, staring into the camera as we demand control of your parents’ piece of land.” Link could see red, his senses finally coming back him. He spat in Ganon’s face as the large man closed in on him. This took the smirk off of his face, but now fury permeated his features.

            “You can try to fight me, but I warned you. Getting close to someone like Ruta is dangerous. You didn’t listen to me, and now here you are. Helpless.” He circled around Link.

            “We’ve had our eyes on Ruta for years now, knowing that his family and your family were close. He is the youngest, however, with a different mother than the older sister, so even if you hadn’t gotten sick you wouldn’t have met him.” Link could only watch in confusion. Their families had been close? Why didn’t his parents, or better yet his sister, tell him?

            “It truly was a shame when your families’ friendship fell apart. According to our sources, your mother and the older one’s mother were extremely close. When she died, and the old man took on another bride, she was furious and dropped all contact.” Link could understand that. Maybe even Zelda hadn’t known, as she is younger than Sidon.

            “We had to come up with a new plan, seeing as my father’s plan fell apart. I was young back then, just a baby, but father had an idea in mind. He’d find a way for Zelda and me to marry, that way we could take over from the inside. But then, as always, Urbosa showed me up. Then all that was left was you…” Link felt his blood boil at the mention of Zelda. He wanted to scream, shout at him. Tell him to keep her name out of his filthy mouth. He just snorted, rolling his eyes to show his disinterest. He’d never marry someone so cruel and manipulative.

            “You’ll have no choice if your boyfriend’s life is on the line, will you?” He looked up, motioning to some of the men in the room. He could hear dragging sounds, as well as yelling getting closer.

            “LET ME GO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO LINK!? I’LL KILL YOU!” That was Sidon’s voice. Link had never heard him so angry. He wanted to reach out, to go to him, but he couldn’t find a way out of his restraints.

            They forced Sidon to stand in front of Link, too far to touch one another but close enough to see each other. Sidon looked terrible, his hair was a tangled mess, his eyes had dark bruises under them. The wound on his temple was scabbing over, streaks of blood dried all over his face. He’d been beaten, that was for sure, as bruises were forming all over his body, his lip was swollen and scabbed over.

            “L-Link!” He tried to jerk forward, but he was held back by the two men. Link mouthed his name, trying to let him know that he was okay. He was sure he looked like hell also.

            “You will marry me and Ruta will be free to leave and live his life as if nothing happened, or you refuse, and he dies. Slowly and painfully, right here in front of you.” Sidon and Link both snarled in tandem, each worried for the other’s well-being. Ganon just smirked, snapping his fingers at the men on his side. He was holding a metal bat, looking at his boss for approval.

            Ganon nodded once, and the man swung the bat so hard at Sidon’s leg that Link could hear a sickening crunch. His beloved screamed, buckling as his leg could no longer support his weight. It was now bent at an unhealthy angle, Sidon writhing in pain as he was held up by the two men holding him there. Ganon looked back at Link’s horrified face, laughing at the tears in his eyes. Ganon nodded once more at the man as he moved to Sidon’s other side. He swung the bat again, another crunch, another shriek from Sidon.

            Link couldn’t take it anymore, as the man reared back to hit his dearest friend once more, he screamed. As loud as his body could muster, he screamed.

            “S-s-s-si….d-d-d-d….on….!!!” His voice was broken, the word not coming out right away. He screamed Sidon’s name, he’d been able to speak. His throat burned, the after-effects of him trying to use his battered vocal cords.

            “He can speak!” Ganon laughed at him, only fueling his anger more. He rubbed his wrists, trying to loosen up it’s hold on them. Ganon continued to mockingly praise Link for speaking, while Link felt the ropes give way. He was outnumbered, that was for sure, but he’d find a way. He’d destroy every last one of them for touching his Sidon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This chapter took a turn I was not expecting. Honestly, it wasn't my favorite chapter to write as violence is hard for me to convey. I hope you enjoyed it! Also, Link speaking won't happen too often, as it does cause him extreme pain when he does. My idea was that his voice comes out in times of severe stress (like seeing your boyfriend get his legs broken). As mentioned in the top notes, I do work retail so with the holiday season coming to a close soon, hopefully my schedule will be less crazy. But until Christmas is over, the chapters may not be on time and I apologize!


	8. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. I'm struggling to find inspiration for the story, and I'm worried it isn't any good anymore. I hope you enjoy regardless.

            The room was red, Sidon’s screams echoed in Link’s ears. He could feel the burning in his wrists from his binds, but they just added to his rage. He’d kill them all. They would pay for hurting his Sidon. Link took the ropes that had once bound him tightly in his hands, his eyes zeroing in on the bat. He’d have to get to it somehow. That was the only way he’d win this fight.

            Letting his adrenaline take over, he lunged at the man with the bat. The people surrounding him seemed frozen in shock as he wrapped the rope tightly around his neck. The man coughed and wheezed, the other people guarding them made a move to stop him. Ganon’s hand rose, stopping them from interfering. He was enjoying this.

            Soon, the man buckled, gurgling sounds coming from his chest. He collapsed to the floor under Link, his body twitching some more before he was still. Link took the bat, standing in front of Sidon. His faced warned all of them to stay away. The other man in charge of holding Sidon rushed to his collapsed partner. He was screaming at him, begging him to wake up. Link didn’t hear any of it, his eyes were trained on Ganon.

            “N-no.” His voice was hoarse and barely audible. Ganon hid his shock well, but the small hylian could see right through him.

            “Link, be reasonable. Do you really think you’ll get out of here?” The guards were on him at once, restraining him despite his thrashing and screaming.

            “You have one more chance to accept my offer, or Ruta will die.” Link felt his heart throb in his chest. Even if it was only a ploy to take over Hyrule, marrying Ganon would trap him in the worse way possible. He would be forced to pretend to love a man he hated, he’d have to abandon the man he loved. But if Sidon lived, maybe it would be worth it. Maybe he’d find a way out, even if it meant murdering Ganon in his sleep.

            With his hopes gone, his plan to escape failed, he nodded to Ganon.

                                                ---------------------------

            It had been weeks since Sidon escaped his capture and he’d barely spoken a word since. He told Mipha that Link would be marrying Ganon, but he couldn’t say why. He was told if he told anyone of their plan that Link would die. He threw himself into research, finding that the gang Ganon belonged to was called the Yiga. They were a group in ancient times that supported the calamity, that fought for their lord of darkness.

            How had it come to this? Why did it have to be Link?

            “Sidon…?” He looked up from his writhing hands. He’d spaced out again, staring at the hands that weren’t strong enough to keep Link safe. Zelda was standing at the door to his hospital room, a notepad in her hands.

            “May I come in?” Sidon nodded, feeling his heart throb painfully at the sight of her. She and Link looked so much alike.

            She walked over to his bed, sitting in the chair next to him. Her eyes were filled with determination, she gripped the notepad close to her chest.

            “I know something bad happened to Link.” Sidon bit his lip. He couldn’t say anything, if they’d bugged the room they would hurt him. Zelda put the notepad in his lap, handing him the pen. He stared at her, not understanding. That’s when she signed to him.

            _Write down exactly what happened. No one can hurt you or Link if they don’t know you told us._

Sidon nodded to her, writing down every detail as he remembered it. Mentioning names when he could, telling her how Link killed one of the guards in an attempt to save them both. Once he was done, Zelda only kissed his head before rushing out of the door. She’d find a way to save him, he was sure of it.

 

            Link paced around his room, grinding his teeth as he stared at the locked door. Ganon had brought him back to Gerudo town, to his home. But he wasn’t allowed to leave the room unless he was on the gerudo’s arm. He hated it.

            He thought of Sidon, his heart felt like it was in small pieces all over the floor. He had just realized how much the man meant to him, and now he’d be taken away from him forever. Never to hear his voice again, never to see his warm smile, never to bask in the glow of his golden eyes. Link would rather die than live without him, but then Ganon would win.

            He would find a way out of this. He walked to the window, it was high up, so he’d never tried to escape through it. He had a beautiful view of the town, he could see the shops and the town busy with people. If he strained hard enough, he could see the palace of the chief.

            _The chief._

_Riju._

That was it! He needed to find a way to Riju and Buliara! They didn’t trust Ganon, and they’d keep him safe! He thought about how he’d get safely down from the window when an idea hit him. It was crazy, it could get him killed, but he was willing to try it. Anything to get him out of this place.

            He waited until night had fallen, Ganon had come home and wished him a goodnight. He’d been brought food for dinner and locked back in the room. He smiled as he realized Ganon had left a knife with his dishware. _Perfect._

            He took to slicing up his pillows, blankets, anything he could turn to strips. He tied all the pieces together, making as long of a rope as he could. It wouldn’t be long enough, but if he planned it right he’d make it. He worked quickly, turning out the light as it got later to avoid detection. He tied his makeshift rope to the bed, hoping it would hold him.

            He pried the window open as quietly as he could manage, pausing to make sure the creaking didn’t disturb anyone. When it seemed clear, he threw the rope out. It stopped about three feet over the awning below, and Link smiled triumphantly. He slowly lowered himself from the window, climbing as carefully as he could manage. When the rope ran out, he lowered himself as far as he could possibly go, holding on to the end with one hand. After he’d planted his foot firmly on the awning, he let go.

            He was lucky he was small, or he never would have landed so softly in the thin sheet of fabric. He hopped down, cringing as he landed on his leg hard. He took off, as fast as he could to the back streets. They were silent, abandoned this time of night. He climbed up to the aqueducts that surrounded the city, feeling the cool water on his feet. He trudged through, crouched as to not be spotted from below. He swung himself to the top floor of the chief’s palace.

            From there, he ran recklessly into the palace, hurrying into the throne room. The guards there gasped at the sight of him, he was soaked from his knees down, his eyes crazed, his chest heaving.

            “L-Link?” Riju’s sleepy voice came from her spot on the throne. She rarely sat there unless it was for business, but tonight she’d fallen asleep in it and no one wanted to bother her. Her mother used to cradle her on that very throne.

            _Please help! Ganon is a Yiga!_ Buliara watched his frenzied hands, her expression becoming angrier as she realized what he was telling them. She barked orders to the guards, demanding they arrest Ganon immediately. Riju comforted Link, handing him her phone. He remembered his sister’s number by heart, and shot multiple frantic texts to her. His head spun when she responded with a phone call. Riju told her all she knew, reassuring her that Link was okay.

What seemed like hours passed before Buliara came back, her face was grim.

            “He must have realized you escaped. The house was empty, Ganon’s gone.” Link looked her in the eyes, he must have looked terrified for she hugged him tightly around the shoulders.

            “We’ll keep you safe. Don’t worry”

            _Sidon…_

“Don’t worry about him, I’m going to call Zelda right now and order a protective guard for him. You both should stay in Lanaryu for a while…”

            _I want to be the one to kill him._

Buliara laughed, her eyes darkening.

            “If his crimes warrant death, you will be the one holding the sword.”


	9. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this has taken so long. At first, I wanted some time to focus on other projects, then I had a devastating loss-my word file became corrupted after a computer restart. I had three chapters worth of the story in there and they were gone like that. I had no way to recover them, so then I took a while to collect my thoughts and try to pick up the pieces.  
> It may still take a while between updates, and I am so sorry for that.

            The trip to Lanaryu was long and tedious, Link felt like he was being watched everywhere they went. He could still feel the Gerudo man’s eyes on him, he still felt as if he was pacing in the empty room. He could still hear his laugh from an invisible room below him. He was still terrified. He’d even refused to leave the car, afraid that Ganon would see him and he’d be taken again.

            Or worse, they’d kill Sidon.

            He still didn’t have a clear answer on his lover’s condition, they assured him that he was alright but somehow Link didn’t believe it. The hylian guards escorting him north were very quiet and secretive, not uttering a word unless it was to ask Link if he needed anything. He knew he’d have to see him, his charming smile, his warm eyes. He’d need to hear his voice, his laugh. He needed Sidon here to know he was okay, but who knew when that would be?

            The last memory of him plagued Link’s mind. He could remember him screaming in agony, his legs buckled and broken, his face bruised and bleeding. It wasn’t something the hylian liked to remember. They used his lover against him, and that infuriated Link. He’d been angry enough to kill one of their captors, but not strong enough to save Sidon.

He hated himself for that. He had been lucky, he wasn’t hurt that bad. He was locked in a cushy room, a room that would be his escape.

            He watched the scenery go by, trying to keep his mind off of Ganon. He didn’t understand how someone who was so important to the Gerudo tribe could commit such an act of treason. He was a bully when Link was a child, but he also apologized, danced with him, warned him to keep out of danger.

            Link kicked himself for not seeing the red flags.

            He shook his head, focusing on the land around him. They were driving up around mountain curves, white infrastructure popping up around the beautiful, flowing river in the form of bridges and streetlamps. He knew they were getting close to what was once called Zora’s Domain.

            The Zora were an ancient race that had the attributes of sea life, most notably were their abilities to breathe underwater _and_ on the surface. They had webbed feet, gills, and tails that resembled sharks, dolphins, and whales, among other fish. Link remembered seeing artwork of what they may have looked like in school, and he’d always wanted to visit this place. Since he’d been sick, however, he’d never had the opportunity to travel north. He felt it somehow ironic that he was going there now.

            Zora’s Domain has become a more secluded city in Hyrule, still going by the same name, but most called it the Jewel of Lanaryu. It was small, most people could just walk the entire city. They had to pull into a lot outside of the town before they could enter, the lot was a large building just outside of the gates. The residents of the domain left their cars in those lots in case they wanted to travel.

The whole town was on a Zora-made island, crafted from silver, luminous stone, and sapphire. Whatever the Zora’s had done made it strong enough to last for centuries. The island was surrounded by a large lake that fed into Zora’s river. The water casted an otherworldly sparkle on the place, it seemed almost magical to Link.

            They walked along the long bridge, the hylian guards walking on either side of Link. They stayed very close to him, their eyes wary as they looked at the townspeople. They’d arrived early in the morning, most people just getting out to start their daily routines.

He marveled at the small city, it was beautiful, shining in silver and blue. It seemed as if it was made to hold water, as there were aqueducts that surrounded the lake, feeding into the city. They must have been for the Zoras, but since they were long gone, they’d become inactive.

The whole town revolved around the town square which was made up of a large circle. There was a lovely statue in the middle, so clear it seemed to be made of ice. Link went up to it, staring at the image of a beautiful Zora woman. She was tall, regal. She seemed to be wearing some sort of headdress, holding what seemed to be a trident. He was enamored by this woman, wondering who she was and how important she’d been.

            He looked at the plaque in front, shocked when he recognized the name.

            _Mipha._

He wondered if Sidon’s sister was named after this very Zora.

            He didn’t have much time to look around before he was pulled up a large staircase parallel to the front gates. The area around the main square seemed to house mostly businesses, the stairs led up to another area that seemed to mostly be apartments. They were taking Link up the second set of stairs, more secluded than the other. The whole city was fascinating, the way it was separated into three tiers, each smaller than the one before it.

            Once they reached the top of the stairs, Link was shocked to see that it was a house, large and rounded at the top. The guards knocked on the door, and when he saw who opened the door, he launched himself into their arms.

            He cried, choked sobs coming from his throat.

            “L-Link…there there…” Mipha patted his back softly, thanking the guards before leading him inside. Her arms were warm around him, they stumbled as Link’s weight was a little much for her to support.

            “Calm down, you’re safe.” Her voice was soft and soothing, she sat them on a soft couch and held the small hylian close. He cried for what felt like hours, he never knew how much he’d missed her familiar face. All the while, she was rubbing his back and whispering reassuring words to him, her clear voice sounded like music to his ears.

            He pulled away from her, hands flying with questions. He had to know where Sidon was, was he okay? How bad had he been hurt? What’s happened since he’s been gone? Is Zelda okay? Was she worried?

She laughed at him, taking his hands in her own.

            “I need you to slow down. I couldn’t catch any of that.” He decided on just one question.

            _Sidon?_

            “He’s here, he’s just resting. He’s still recovering.” She held his hand as she led him through the house. He was too busy worrying about his friend to pay attention to the interior décor, he only saw the door he was being led to. The wooden door seemed to be more modern, as there was an ornate blue arch around it. Sidon was behind that door, the person he cared for more than anything, a person he’d killed for, was behind the door.

            As they approached, he raised a shaky hand to knock on the door. He was afraid of what he’d see, what Sidon would look like. Was he better? Were his wounds healed?

            Before Link could knock, Mipha opened the door.

            “Sidon…” Link heard a soft grunt under a mass of white blankets. He couldn’t help himself, he found himself running full force to the bed. He found tufts of red hair sticking out from under the blankets and he almost started crying again. He composed himself just enough to slowly pull the covers down far enough to see his friend’s face.

            Link was relieved to see that he had no scars, no bruises. The only mar on his face were the dark circles under his eyes, which were closed now as he seemed to still be sleeping. Link gently rubbed his cheek with shaking fingers, causing the other man’s eyes to open slightly.

            Sidon smiled sleepily at him when he realized who he was, reaching a dark hand out to pet the tears from his eye.

            “A-am I dreaming…? I-is it really you…?” His voice was rough with sleep, causing a soft chuckle to bubble from Link’s lips.

            _I’m here…_

Sidon sat straight up then, wrapping both arms tightly around the small hylian as he climbed into bed with him. They held each other for a long time, Sidon not speaking.

            Link could breathe in his scent again, feel his warmth, pet his unkempt hair. He felt complete again, like he’d found a piece of him he didn’t even know was missing.

            He felt like he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short, and kinda a filler chapter, but after what I went through with my computer, I'm just glad I got it written and up.   
> I'll try to do better  
> XOXOXOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! So please leave me a comment if there's any typos, plotholes, or anything like that. Keep in mind that as I post these chapters, I am still writing future chapters. I love flustering the hell out of Link and I really like Link and Zelda as brother and sister. Also, I felt that Link and Zelda should still somewhat tie in to their previous lives as princess/champion by being from a diplomatic family.  
> Okay, rambling over!  
> Bye!


End file.
